marvelavengersalliancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Covert Task: Facing Facts
'Факты Налицо' Дата Начала: 2 Сентября 2013 Дата Окончания: 23 Сентября 2013 (18:00:00 GMT) Количество Заданий: 5 Награды за Прогресс в Заданиях: *'3 Задания Выполнены:' *'5 Заданий Выполнено:' Tasks |Title = Сводка |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 1 из 5 |Task = Победите 10 Подопытных |Hint = Захватите Подопытных для лечения. Подопытные появляются во многих Главах, включая Сезон 2 и Спец Операцию 12. |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента }} |Title = Тайные Уличные Торговцы |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 2 из 5 |Task = Выполните 2 Локационные Миссии |Hint = Отправьте героев на любую Локационную Миссию и убедитесь, чтобы они взяли интервью у ближайших уличных торговцев. |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента }} |Title = О, Брат |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 3 из 5 |Task = Победите 2 Членов Братства Мутантов |Hint = Именно Братство стоит за заражённым кремом для лица. Тоад и Мистик могут быть найдены в Сезоне 2, Миссии 2. |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента |Progress Reward = 1 }} |Title = Мы Все Кричим о Креме для Лица |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 4 из 5 |Task = Победите 3 Подопытных ДУ-Дельта |Hint = ДУ-Дельта испытуемые пропустили сообщение и мутировали при использовании крема для лица. Они могут быть найдены в Сезоне 2, Миссиях 1, 2 и 4. |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента }} |Title = Глава Операций |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 5 из 5 |Task = Победите Сахарного Человека |Hint = Сахарный Человек является Боссом в Сезоне 2, Миссии 1: Искусственный Заменитель Сахара. |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента |Progress Reward = 1 }} Подсказки Задание 1: *Все Подопытные засчитываются для этого Задания. Эти Подопытные могут быть найдены в Сезоне 1, Сезоне 2 и в Специальной Операции - Тёмное Неповиновение. Задание 2: *Локационные Миссии, засчитываемые в этом Задании, могут быть найдены в Сезоне 1, Сезоне 2 и в Специальной Операции. Задание 3: *Хотя в нём говорится о победе над членами Братства, засчитываются для этого Задания только Тоад и Мистик. *Мистик и Тоад в Истории: Сезоне 1 не засчитываются для этого Задания. *Мистик в Истории: Сезоне 2 не засчитывается для этого Задания. Задание 4: *While SC-Delta Test Subjects are known to appear in the Missions mentioned in the official hints, Mission encounters in Season 2 are randomly generated, making it possible for an SC-Delta to not appear at all on a Mission run. There are a couple of tips to guarantee a battle that includes an SC-Delta: :*Only Mini-Boss and Boss fights are guaranteed to never change their Team roster, so it is recommended to engage in Mini-Boss and Boss fights that include an SC-Delta. The only known Mission with an SC-Delta in a Mini-Boss and Boss fight is at . :*There are occurrences that a Mission can start with an SC-Delta, so Aborting and starting a Mission until an SC-Delta appears in a Map is also a possible solution. For best results, running tests on Normal and Challenge Mode of the Mission may find them as well. Примечание *Это Скрытое Задание было выпущено во время Скрытого Задания: Яркие Глаза, Пушистый Хвост и Специальной Операции - Тёмное Неповиновение. *Это Скрытое Задание является в настоящее время единственным Скрытым Заданием без Исследования. Список Заданий Версии Андроид |Title = Сводка |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 1 из 5 |Task = Победите 10 A.I.M. Противников |Hint = Команда UL заметила, что A.I.M. распространяет заражённый крем! Задержите любых A.I.M противников в Главе 1 или позже. |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента}} |Title = Тайные Уличные Торговцы |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 2 из 5 |Task = Выполните 2 Локационных Миссии |Hint = Отправьте героев на любую Локационную Миссию и убедитесь, чтобы они взяли интервью у ближайших уличных торговцев. |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента}} |Title = О, Брат |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 3 из 5 |Task = Победите 2 членов Братства |Hint = Братство стоит за распространением заражённого крема. Джаггернаут и Мистик могут быть найдены в 2.5 |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента |Progress Reward = 1 }} |Title = Мы Все Кричим о Креме для Лица |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 4 из 5 |Task = Победите 3 A.I.M Офицера Безопасности |Hint = Они могут быть найдены в Миссии 1.4 |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента}} |Title = Глава Операций |Subtitle = Факты Налицо - 5 из 5 |Task = Победите M.O.D.O.K. |Hint = M.O.D.O.K. является Боссом Миссии 1.4 |Finish Now Gold = N |Reward = 100 XP для Агента |Progress Reward = 1 }}